Ice Dragon
The Ice Dragon is a minor character featured in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She's a large dragon that lives deep within the Cave of Ice within the Valley of Ice of Never Land guarding her frozen eggs. Her vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. History Not much is currently known about the Ice Dragon other than what Izzy described from her book. The dragon was the last trial Queen Isabella faced to uncover the treasure of the Valley of Ice. While Queen Isabella fought bravely she was no match for the fearsome might of the Ice Dragon who guards the treasure of the Valley of Ice. While Queen Isabella manage to survive her encounter with the Ice Dragon but lost her sword to the valley in the process. It is said the queen lived her life never completing the quest or recovering both her sword of the treasure. Role in the Series The Ice Dragon first appeared in the episode "Queen Izzy-bella", after the reading the story about Queen Isabella, Izzy journey to find treasure in the Valley of Ice, she decides to go complete the queen's quest by herself. When she arrives at the Valley of Ice she gets past the same big rocks Queen Isabella encountered and sang the same song the queen sang to move the rocks. Izzy then finds the Sword of Light and reads the inscription on the sword to raise it and find out who the most swashbuckling pirate is, but not before Captain Hook who had been following Izzy attempts to take the sword for himself. Jake, Cubby and Skully who followed Izzy's trail of Pixie Dust to the Valley of Ice arrive just in time to see Izzy raise the Sword of Light and turn into Queen Isabella. She then leads the crew to the Cave of Ice where they face the Ice Dragon. Izzy was the first to outsmart the dragon by ice skating in circles around her. When the crew goes inside the cave, they find three golden eggs encased in ice and realized that the dragon was merely protecting her eggs. Using the Sword of Light Izzy frees the eggs from the ice and three baby dragons hatch much to the delight of the mother. However Captain Hook and Mr. Smee make it to the cave soon after. Hook was furious that he wasted the day treasure-less only to find dragons as mocks the beasts. The Ice Dragon and her babies soon freezes Hook solid with their icy breath after he insults them. The Ice Dragon then flings Captain Hook out of Cave of Ice with her tail. Izzy told the dragon that she and her mateys were glad to help her eggs hatch. Izzy then raises the sword and reverts back into normal self. Episode Appearances Gallery Queen Isabella04.jpg Jake&Crew-Queen IzzyBella.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella01.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella02.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella03.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella04.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella05.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella06.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella07.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella08.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella09.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella10.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella11.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella12.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella13.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella14.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella15.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella16.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella17.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella18.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella19.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella20.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella21.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella22.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella23.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella24.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella25.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella26.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella27.jpg Ice Dragon-Queen Izzy-bella28.jpg Map-Queen Izzy-bella01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Silent characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Animals